Tough Love
by AnonymousAnimal375
Summary: Tiger finally decides to break free from her parents, moving to the humble town of Amoris where he has to battle through her tough depression. She meets many new friends but some of them want to go even further.


**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR ANY OF THERE CHARACTERS (I do own my OC though)** P

Hiya! I am finally starting over this fan fiction. I have made a few changes (that I haven't put on the list) but it will be more obvious as the story goes on.

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! Also tell me which boy this story should be about.** In the other story there was one vote for Castiel and then someone who wanted my character to spend more time with Lysander. KEEP THOSE VOTES COMING!

* * *

I pressed my head against the window of the car. The orange trees only seemed like a blur as the moving truck speed up. It felt like hours since I said goodbye, but in reality only fifteen minutes had passed. Harley, my pit bull, was squirming around in his moving cage. I'm guessing that being cooped up into a small box was very comfortable to the delicate creature

I remember the night before I had spent it with Martin, my best friend. We just talked about anything and everything. We promised not to loose touch and I was willing to keep that promise.

My parents were another story. They just sent me off with blank expressions on their faces.

 _"Don't bother calling." My mother would say to me as she handed me my bags._

 _I knew I would never want to come in any contact with them again, so that task was easy to follow._

 _"We might pay you a visit -" my father paused "If the school requires it." he said as he weakly lifting up his hand to wave to me._

 _They were both mad at me for deciding to leave. I couldn't take their torture anymore. Just the constant yelling and telling me that I wasn't good enough wasn't pleasing for someone with my state of mind.  
_

 _I nodded and sped off towards the truck. Away from them. Away from what was no longer my home._

* * *

It took about another two hours to actually get to the small town of Amoris. The sides if the roads were covered in cookie cutter houses and apartments. There were piles and piles of leaves being swept up by the wind, ruining the work of the people who had previously swept them.

The truck came to a stop in front of a small, grey house. The other houses around it looked nothing like my tiny abode but I guess that was fine by me. I am new so a bunch of people will be staring at me anyways.

I hopped out of the passenger seat of the truck and I stretched. I saw a few teenagers walking into their houses stealing a glance from me.

I looked over to see the driver get out and open the back of the mobile and he started to take out boxes. It took about half any hour to actually get all of stuff into my new house. Once he left, I gave him a quick goodbye and I looked at the mess that was in front of me. I crawled over to Harley and undid his traveling cage so he could be let free to roam around his new house. The second he got out he curled up next to me on the floor and we just laid there.

Tears started to form in my eyes as I look at what was now my new home. Now I have to start over. I have always had trouble making friends because of my depression. I had random mood swings that they had to keep up with and after a while I could imagine that it started to get annoying. But I guess that if someone did really like me then they would just need to deal with it.

* * *

I unpacked most of my things, which were now in the few drawers that I actually had set up. Boxes still covered the floors in the living room but I just need to find a place to put them.

I walked upstairs and over to sit on the mattress that was on the floor. Harley followed behind me and he snuggled up next to me. I looked down at what I was wearing and remembered that I actually needed to get dressed for bed.

I changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top. I jumped back onto my bed with Harley and I closed my eyes. Random thoughts like ' _Good luck making friends'_ or _'You're too much of an odd ball to make friends anyways.'_ I tried to push them to the back of my mind but they never seemed to leave my head. Slowly I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a joyful pit bull licking my face. I slowly opened my eyes and a pet him behind the ear.

"Someone's happy," I say to him,"and it's definitely not me." I rise up from my former position and I couldn't help but let out a huge sigh. "First day." I sigh as I look over at the clock. Apparently I woke up two hours before I was supposed to. Thanks Harley.

I take a shower, trying to wash the tired out of my eyes. I hop out of the shower and browse through my clothing. I end up wearing a green panda shirt, light blue jeans, and black converse. I also decide to put my long red hair in a braid

I run down the stairs, with Harley following me of course, and I quickly feed him his wet food. I also set up his dry food for when he gets hungry during the day. I almost forget to feed, but I soon catch myself. I get a bowl of fruit, which I finish quickly, and I pack my lunch, which includes a small turkey sandwich and carrot sticks. A meal fit for champions.

I pass the time by slowly falling into the games on my phone. One last glance at the clock and it's time to go.

I shove my stuff into my bag and I run out the door, giving a quick farewell to Harley. I pull out phone and I easily find the directions to Sweet Amoris. I plug in my ear phones and quickly enough there is music blasting in my ears.

I don't see anyone else walking but I do see a cars going past me from time to time.

* * *

It takes about 15 minutes to actually get to the school. With that time, I thought of all the ways I could possibly mess this day up. When I arrive at the school there are a large group of kids at the entrance, which I could only assume wasn't open yet. I stand with the group of kids and some of them just look at me unsure of what to do.

Soon enough someone taps me on the shoulder and I quickly turn around, unplugging my earbuds. Behind me are three very groomed girls with smiles on their face. I pulled out one of my earbuds, thinking that they were going to talk to me.

"Hi. My name is Amber." A girl with bouncy blond hair said. "And these are my friends Li and Charlotte." she pointed to the girls next to her. Some people started to look at us but I tried not to pay any attention to it. "We noticed that we haven't seen you around here before and instead of letting any of these idiots here giving you a tour," she gestured around her, "we thought we could give you a tour - um... what's your name." she asked before finishing her sentence.

Now let me try to think over my options right now. Have a group of snooty girls show me around the school, or have someone more polite show me around. I think the answer is obvious.

"Well, my name is Tiger, short for Tiger Lily. And I'm going to have to decline your offer." I said trying not to sound as nice as possible. Her facial expression went from kind to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Um, what?" Li asked.

"I said I don't need a tour from you. I'd much rather have someone else do it if you don't mind." I answered back.

"Well I do mind... Tiger Lily!" Amber shouted back. I didn't expect her to get this heated.

"What kind of name is that anyways?" Charlotte asked

I shrugged my shoulder trying to keep my cool. The last thing I want to do is have this school think I have a bad temper - and that my parents named me after a fictional character.

"You're going to regret not hanging out with us." Amber said as if she was a villain in a Disney movie. Her and her posse stormed off, with me standing there unsure what to do. I just slowly put my earbud in my ear again trying not to make awkward eye contact with anyone. Thank god I didn't fall into that group. I wasn't to make friends but I wasn't that desperate.

The bell chimed, signalling that it was the start of the new school day. The large group of teenagers rushed into the building, running to their lockers. I stood at the entrance putting away my phone. A plump woman covered in pink clothing walked up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hello! You must be Tiger Lily!" She said reaching out her hand, for me to shake. I took hold of her hand and lightly shook it. "My name is Ms. Shermansky, the principle here at Sweet Amoris High School."

"Nice to meet you miss." I said quietly. "Would you mind calling me Tiger instead?" I said shortly after.

"Why of course. Well I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school." She stated with a sweet smile on her face. It's going to take a lot for me to finally feel at home here. "I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He should be in the student council room, right over there." She pointed to a door.

"Okay. Thank you." I said with a tired tone in my voice. She walked off and I headed to the room she directed me to.

There was a boy with blond hair who was sitting at the table with his head shoved in a book. He seemed to be wearing a white button up shirt accompanied with a tie and a pair of khakis.

"Um excuse me." I said softly. His head poked out from his book and he instantly laid eyes on me. "Would you happen to know where the student body president is?" I ask him.

"Yes. That would be me. Do you need something?" he asked setting down his book.

"The principle said I should come see you about my enrollment form." I answered back.

"Oh! You must be the new student. What was your name again?" He asked getting up to look through a pile of papers on his desk.

"Tiger." He looked up and gave me a strange look. "Which is short for Tiger Lily." He mouthed an 'O' with his mouth and then went back on his look for the paper.

"Ah." he said handing me a few pieces of paper, one by one. "This is your schedule. Your locker number and your lock combination. And the form that your parents need to fill out about you." He said. Oh god. I was afraid that I would have to get my parents to fill out forms. Time for the huge explanation.

"Uh... I don't live my parents. I live by myself." I said in response to his directions. He looked at me for a second, as if he was thinking about something in his head. I wave of depression went over me.

"Oh right. Sorry. I forgot... Then you have to fill out the form yourself." He said sitting back down, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Okay." I looked down at my schedule and then back and Nathaniel. I guess he could tell that I was confused at were I was supposed to go.

"What's your first class?" He asked.

"Advanced algebra." I responded. I smile grew on his face.

"You have the same class as me." He stood up and started to head to the door. "I'll show your were it is."

* * *

Oh my god. It took me forever to write this. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life right now so it was very hard to find the time to actually write all of this. I know I said that I would cover everything that went on so far but I just wanted to update this ASAP.

Anyways... Please leave reviews. I hope you have a great rest of your day. Bye!


End file.
